A Sweet Melody
by Hagure Mei
Summary: If you ever wander into the forest after dark on the night of a full moon, you will hear a sweet melody that will allure you to wander deeper into the forest and when the melody stops, you will meet a witch and it will take you away, never to return.


"Never wander into the forest on the night of a full moon." Was the first thing the villagers said to her as she just moved in. She had just moved into a small village behind the mountains because she was kicked out from her previous one for doing something that was out her control.

After finally settling down after moving, the young teal haired girl asked a villager what that saying meant and he told her a tale "If you ever wander into the forest after dark on the night of a full moon, you will hear a sweet melody that will allure you to wander deeper into the forest and when the melody stops, you will meet a witch and it will take you away, never to return." After hearing that story, the young girl burst out in a fit of giggles thinking of it as just an old wives' tale. The villager tried to warn her again and again but with no success, he left the girl giggling.

Several months after she moved into the village, the full moon she has been awaiting for finally appeared in the night sky, dimly lighting the village and the forest surrounding it. The young girl then slipped on her coat and shoes on right before she entered the forest when she was sure everyone was asleep.

As she wandered through the forest, she could hear the light sound of leaves rustling above her head and twigs snapping under her feet. The moonlight filtered through the trees and she could made out where she was going so she wouldn't run into a tree or anything. A strong breeze blew by and sent a chill up her spine as she shivered and the grip on the cloak tighten.

A melody filled the air and her ears as the breeze came to a stop. It was sweet and alluring just as the villagers had said and made her want to follow it. Her feet began to move on their own towards the source of the melody without any objection for the owner herself. The girl was so enchanted by the melody she barely paid any mind to her surroundings, nearly bumping into a tree or two a few times.

After a while of walking, she came up to an opening. The young girl stared in awe as the melody was temporarily forgotten; the opening lead to a beautiful meadow filled with flowers that were dancing through the light breeze that constantly blew by. A small brown cottage rested in the middle of the meadow of flowers. The young girl's eyes roamed around the meadow as if looking for something and finally came to a stop.

Right in front of her stood the most beautiful thing she ever saw; a tall, slender lady with silky pink hair that fluttered in the wind as she played a white flute. The sweet melody she was hearing came from that flute continued to fill her ears and Her feet began to move on their own once again.

The young girl then began to panic as she thought of what would happen when she finally reached the pink haired lady. A number of scenarios began to fill her head but one caught her attention most; what if it was all just a dream? What if she would wake up in her bed back in her old village where she would be called names and be beaten up by other villagers daily?

The girl who was now in panic, with her hear beating frantically, tried to stop her tracks, never wanting this dream to end, but failed as her legs didn't seem to obey her and continued walking towards the lady. Beads of sweat began to build up on the girl's forehead as her heart began to beat frantically.

The girl now stood in front of the lady with the flute and was in full panic mode. The melody finally came to an end and the flute was tucked away somewhere behind the lady's back. The lady then lifted her eye lids only to reveal enchanting crystal blue eyes the young girl had missed so much. The young girl's teal eyes met blue ones and all the panic she felt earlier was washed away and replaced by a soft, warm feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time. Crystal blue eyes that showed so much emotion; longing, desire, sadness, pain and love, made the young girl weak in the knees.

She then felt a soft, warm hand cup her cheek and automatically leaned into it, having missed the skin to skin feeling for so long. Slowly, their heads began to lean in and the young girl's heart began beating frantically but this time instead of panic, it was the feeling of nervousness. She could feel butterflies fluttering around in the pit of her stomach as her hands began to get damp.

Their eyelids began to close as they got closer and closer, their foreheads already touching and their lips no more than an inch apart. Right before they touched, the teal haired girl finally manage to say the words she couldn't say so long ago "I love you, Luka."


End file.
